Save The Last Dance
Save The Last Dance 'is an entry in the [[The Series|'fanfiction series]], serving as a crossover between RWBY ''& ''Love Live! School Idol Project. Synopsis "In their struggle to save Otonokizaka, the girls of μ's are forced to hire a pair of brothers to protect them. But as soon as this decision gets made, little do they know that their lives will change forever. So, if they want to make the best out of this choice, they'd better save their best dance for last..." Summary Due to a high number of kidnappings in the area, [[Muse (μ's)|'μ's']], thanks to the advice of [[Nozomi Tojo|'Nozomi Tojo']], decide to hire [[Adam Robertson|'Adam']] & [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']]' ('known respectively as Mentor ''& ''Harbinger) as bodyguards until they compete at the [[Love Live! (Competition)|'Love Live!]]'' competition. However, μ's is shocked to learn that Adam and Jamie have history with Nozomi and [[Eli Ayase|'''Eli]] respectively, as they are the girl's ex-boyfriends, but they parted on bad terms after some unfortunate event. After agreeing to be their bodyguards, and being introduced to the rest of the idols, Adam and Jamie take the girls home. After some time, [[Honoka Kosaka|'Honoka']], as well as the rest of μ's, meet with their rival group [[A-RISE|'A-RISE']], and agree to their proposal of an idea to perform at a street in Akiba. After explaining the situation to the brothers, Jamie takes his leave, and Adam goes with the idols to the shrine where they usually practice. After the practice session ends, Adam catches a man photographing the girls for his fetish. Smashing his camera, he then asks μ's to be dismissed, agreeing to meet up with them the next day. Meeting up with the girls the following night, Adam and Jamie bear witness to μ's performance of "Snow halation", and despite their hatred towards Nozomi and Eli, they can't look away from them as they dance. After the performance, the group waits for the results of the final prelims. To their shock, the result is in their favor; μ's is the winner over A-RISE, making them the group that will perform at Love Live! A week later, μ's travels to the shrine, where they are surprised to see Adam and Jamie participating in what seems to be a wrestling match, with one move in particular sparking their curiosity. When they ask them about it, Jamie states that it is a 'combat move' that he and Adam developed, before the brothers take their leave. Shaking off the incident, the girls get to practicing. After finishing practice, μ's leaves the shrine, but their attention is grabbed by music playing. Investigating, they discover a group of 6 individuals dancing to the song "Smack That". Intrigued by the performance, they are informed by a spectator that they are known as the Militia, and they are a street dancing crew. Recording the performance, Nozomi's interest is piqued when two of the members perform a familiar move. At the end of the performance, the Militia disappears thanks to the use of smoke bombs, but Nozomi is certain that one of the dancers looks at her before they disappear. When she points them out to the spectator, he explains that they go by the name of the "Mentor". Recognizing the name, Nozomi's intrigue only deepens. As the brothers return to their apartment later that night, they are shocked when Nozomi reveals that she entered their apartment ahead of them. Confronting them with the video she recorded of the street performance, Nozomi reveals that she has deduced the pair as being members of the Militia, as well as revealing that she wishes to make them an offer. Meeting up on the rooftop of [[Otonokizaka High School|'Otonokizaka']] the next day, μ's, as well as the brothers, discuss the new offer that Nozomi offered the brothers; She wants them to perform with μ's at Love Live!, then she'll pay the brothers as agreed. After a silent discussion with his brother, Adam agrees to the deal, but only asks Nozomi one question; When do they get started. Chapters * Chapter 1 - Bodyguards * Chapter 2 - First Dance * Chapter 3 - A New Surprise * Chapter 4 - Reinforcements * Chapter 5 - Dark Horse Cast Love Live!: * μ's ** Nozomi Tojo ** Eli Ayase ** Honoka Kosaka ** Umi Sonoda ** Kotori Minami ** Maki Nishikino ** Rin Hoshizora ** Hanayo Koizumi ** Nico Yazawa * [[A-RISE|'A-RISE']] ** Tsubasa Kira ** Erena Todo ** Anju Yuuki * Yoshie Minami OCs: * [[The Militia (STLD)|'The Militia']] ** Adam Robertson ** Jamie Robertson ** Carlisle ** Riddick ** Ryan Clougherty ** Cameron Goldie Trivia * Despite the author liking to put himself and his friends into stories, he has actually stated that he despises Adam in the early chapters of the story, due to his harsh treatment of Nozomi, who is one of the author's most favorite characters in the entirety of anime. * The interactions between Adam, Jamie, Nozomi and Eli in the early chapters are all influenced by the film "The Hitman's Bodyguard". Category:Stories